Jaslyn Bradford
Jaslyn Bradford is an exotic dancer. General Desription Jassie isn't the tallest woman in the world she stands at a height five four but with heels can get to five nine depending on the heel. She is a slender build with a very busty chest, comes with the territory of the occupation. Keeping in shape with dancing. Bright blue eyes, full lips, and a hour glass figure. Long blonde hair that has a natural curl to it that most girls her age would kill for. The only two piercings she has are her tongue and belly button. Jassie has those legs that guys say, 'goes on for days.' She only has one tattoo and that is a sparrow on her right shoulder to represent her freedom away from her shitty past. Personality Jassie is a very smart female, she hides it for her jobs because guys just don't really find brains too attractive when you are shaking your ass for money or being arm candy for some important business party just to get that promotion. She tends to keep herself for a woman with beauty and brains can be a deadly combination. When it comes to social situation she can be the fakest nice you had ever seen in your life. It's almost Disney sweetness. Jassie has a tendency when bored at an escorting job to bring out her smarts just to get out of the gig early. One thing people will first notice about her when they spend more time with her is that she tries to fix everyone's problems by taking them on as her own. She doesn't like to see people suffer and especially doesn't like to see children suffer. Jessie is the type of person to adapt to situations very quickly and adjusts her lifestyle, behaviors, and even attitude to fit the situation that presents itself. She loves to accept challenges but hates when she doesn't achieve her goal. Usually if she is failing at something or is not please with the outcome of a situation, she wrinkles her nose. Though on her list of bad habits one of the ones that is most noted, when thinking she chews on her bottom lip. One of her biggest pet peeves are the perverts inside of her strip club that try to make 'relationships' out of nothing. A lot of regulators that are messed in the head seem to make their favorite dancer into a significant other, usually this leads to chaos and bad results. History At a very young age, Jassie has dealt with sorrow as her mother was a drug addict and father was a drunk. Many of nights as a young child she would hide in fear that her parents would find her. Her older sister and baby brother wouldn't get it as often. Her older sister when she reached a certain age her father no longer found her as a 'useful tool.' Her little brother was a little prince in her father's eyes and often joined in the horrible activities preformed in her life. Jassie's father was a rapist pig not only to her but to her mother as well. Her mother dealt with it by blaming it on Jassie saying she caused most of what was happening to her in that small town in Tennessee. As she grew older, she learned to dive into her school work to get her only escape. When she wasn't busy with her academic studies she was doing every school related activity that she could get into. The only time she felt safe and some what sane was when she was doing something school related. At the age of fourteen her mother passed from an overdose, driving her father further into his drinking and habits. Jassie honestly, didn't have a chance as she had become her mother's replacement. There were nights when she would lock herself into her room to escape everything. Didn't do much good most times, what was a flimsy door to a two hundred and sixty grown man? Jasyln suffered in silence for years until the day finally came when she was sixteen and could get the hell away from her demented family. She ran only taking one thing with her, a small stuffed bunny. The bunny had been her comfort over the many years of abuse. She had ran, the first stop Lodi, Califonia. In Lodi she learned her way around the streets, how to survive. By the time she had turn seventeen she had started waitressing on the side of studying for her GED. However, as you live in Lodi you learn that things are not always easy money wise. While studying for her GED she had met a guy named, Jordan. Jordan had treated her unlike so many other guys she had been around because of school or because of work. He treated her with a a sweetness that she wasn't used to. They had developed a relationship quickly. Moving in together to help each other with the bills was one of the smarter choices he had made or so she had thought. As their relationship grew, he had convinced her to start doing threesomes with him and his friend. Soon as time grew on it went from him and his friends to just his friends, and from there it went to his friends on camera. Come to find out he was an ametuer porn director. She had done several of these type of movies while getting her GED. Finally, getting her GED she had gotten away from him. It wasn't easy and it lead into a few fist fights before she had left with what little money she had saved from waiteressing. Moving from Lodi she headed in the direction of Reno. The other city that never slept. In Reno she had found a small apartment. Enrolling herself into college with some help from financial aide, she was starting to find herself into a groove. Her studies varied as she could never get enough. Her knowledge thirst was never satisfied. Of course financial aide only paid for some things. A friend she had met through college had given her a number to a gentlemen's club they were working at to get a waitressing job. She did the waiting job for a while until she was slowly convinced to start dancing. At the age of twenty, she had became the club's prime advertisement. It's not that she didn't enjoy dancing because honestly she did even if she had to expose her body but it was better than climbing on and off dicks in front of a camera all day or becoming a hooker. Her boss had asked her to do a few private parties after that which lead to her becoming a escort. She didn't have to sleep with her clients but she had to be the dizty arm candy. One thing that soon after escorting she found that she enjoyed was the roughest type of sex that she could think of but a lot of that steamed from her past and all of the shit she had been through. Of course she was still going to school and had already gotten her bachelors degree. Even now she still does the stripping as she loves to dance and the money from the escorting was coming in handy when it came to her school finances. What will happen between now and within a few months, who knew but she would continue her schooling until she got her doctorate in something. Category:Characters Category:Pages Needing Attention